


Autumn Leaves

by commanderofcandles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Just Very Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderofcandles/pseuds/commanderofcandles
Summary: Clarke is a doctor at the hospital and works in the ER the night Lexa is brought in because of a bike accident. The girl needs to stay for a few weeks, until she recovers from her injuries. Of course, relationships between a doctor and a patient are forbidden, but who cares? Not them anyway.





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written anything in a while  
hope this doesn't suck too much  
I know it's ridiculously short, but I'm writing a lot of stuff at the same time so hopefully you'll get more soon

Autumn leaves falling from tired trees. Days becoming shorter and shorter. Chilly air almost forcing you to close the windows, making you miss that particular smell surrounding your home in fall. Rain dropping its sadness onto your face, making you wonder whether the gods were crying or whether they wanted to ease your pain.

_I love rain, _she remembers thinking when she truly opens her eyes for the first time.

Coldness surrounds her, her pale cheeks feeling heavy against the hard concrete.

She can hear a shrieking noise. Tires, sounding desperate.

Or maybe it's the sound of someone crying, she isn't sure.

Was that a door opening?

“Hey!”

Muffling sounds all around her.

“Hey!”

She has rarely ever seen the sky so white, or so close to her she can almost touch it.

“The ambulance won’t be long. Stay with me!”

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you thought  
kudos and comments are always appreciated and very motivating


End file.
